Probing (Level)
Description *Objective: Escape *Characters: Dark Op Soldiers, Dimitri Khrushchev, Dr. John Stenson, The Doctor, Pvt. Zuka Chavamee, Sangheili Marine Corps and Sangheili 5th Ranger Regiment. *Weather: Night, Cloudy *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: Probing *Date/Time: February 5, 2949 3:01:59 am and counting *Place: ???, Keros *Character: Michael Konar *Division: Sangheili Armed Forces Opening Cinematic Scene. Scene fades in with Dark Op Soldiers walking down the hallway, dragging Michael Konar behind them. Dark Op Soldier 1: What do we do with him. Dark Op Soldier 2: "He" has plans for him, and will do the operating. Dark Op Soldier 1: Ahh the...(Gets interrupted) Dark Op Soldier 2: Shut up! It must be kept confidential. Camera pans to the operating room. The doors slam open and they walk in laughing. Dr. John Stenson, who is turned away from the audience, is cleaning the surgical instruments. Dark Op Soldier 1: Help me with him. The Dark Op Soldiers then strap him onto the operating table. The Dark Op soldier then slaps Konar in the face back in forth. Dark Op Soldier 2: Wake up....Wake up! Michael Konar then awakens from consciousness. The scene fades to gameplay. Gameplay Dr. John Stenson: Ahh, now that your awake the experiment can begin. Khrushchev then comes into the operating room. Dimitri Khrushchev: I see he is awake. Get the sample already and bring him in. Dr. John Stenson takes a sample of Michael Konars blood, then walks out. Khrushchev walks over to Michael Konar. Dimitri Khrushchev: Painful wasnt it. Well, it will be worse when "he" comes in. Michael Konar: When who comes in? Dimitri Khrushchev: Awww come on. I thought your species were smarter than this. (Turns and heads to the door. The Dark Op Soldiers follow behind.) I guess...you...were...wrong. He heads out and The Doctor comes in. The Doctor: Indeed... He laughs as he approaches Michael Konar. The Doctor: (Going down the line of surgical instruments with his finger) Lets see...hmmm... He picks up a scalpel. The Doctor: I dont what to make this...to painful. He quickly jabs it threw Michael Konars arm. Then takes it out. The Doctor: (Inserting a tube he pumps blood from his arm) We do need your blood for a special project, anyways. He cleans the wound and wraps it in a cloth. The Doctor: Normally I dont do that but im, saving my...care for a very special person. Another doctor enters and collects the quart of blood. The Doctor: Be sure to have Mr. Khrushchev come in, I'd like to talk to him in person for a second. Doctor 1: Yes Doctor. The doctor exits the room with the blood sample. The Doctor: Guess we should start the surgery...Your not my archenemy, so I certainty have a mere use for you...Unlike that, fuck. Michael Konar: Who? The Doctor: None of your business... Khrushchev comes in. Dimitri Khrushchev: What. (Fixes his eyes on the wound.) Ahh. [Smiles] I think we can do better. You wanted to talk to me about something? The Doctor: First off, it is of privilage to be apart of a prestigious team that knows what they do best. Better then the asylum I was working in, proud to be of service. Second, send in a Dark Op Soldier for me. Dimitri Khrushchev: Why, they aren't mine. The Doctor: I dont care!...if they arent yours, send one in for me. Dimitri Khrushchev: I got someone better. [Smiles] The Doctor: Send him in then. Khrushchev then snaps his fingers. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee comes in. Dimitri Khrushchev: The doctor wants you. Pvt. Zuka walks over to the doctor, nervous and scared. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Obviously I heard of you. Yes, doctor? The Doctor: You said we can do better...Lets see. He grabs Zukas throat and grabs a scalpel, slitting his throat open and throws him against the wall. Dimitri Khrushchev: Now, how about that experiement. (He takes out "The Cure" and throws it to Pvt. Zuka.) Hopefully you can save yourself. Lets see to it. Pvt. Zuka then injects himself with "The Cure" and heals himself. He gets back up on his feet and walks over to Khrushchev. Dimitri Khrushchev: Well? The Doctor: What do you want me to do? Kill him! Dimitri Khrushchev: Never mind. Where is the important part of the brain that has the most control. The doctor reaches for an electric saw The Doctor: hm...dont care, much. The Doctor is about to saw open Michael Konars head when Pvt. Zuka Chavamee pushes Krushchev, knocking him and the doctor down. Khrushchev runs out of the room. Pvt. Zuka frees the player. All of a sudden, The Doctor grabs Pvt. Zukas leg and puts a cut into it with the electric saw. The player must "Press A" and kick The Doctor away, freeing Zuka. After this is accomplished, they escape out of the room. In the background, The Doctor is heard screaming, "Nooo!" as they try to escape. Dark Op Soldier HQ: Code Blue! Code Blue! Experiment has escaped! Capture and Kill. I repeat! Experiment has escaped! Capture and Kill. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: I found the exit! Quickly! They make it to the exit, but are then knocked out by Dark Op Soldiers. The players screen becomes blury and fades in and out. Voices are heard. Dimitri Khrushchev: Grab them. They want freedom, we'll give it to them. Screen fades out black. Screen fades in to them being dragged outside to an abandoned field. Players vision is blurred, but restores from rime to time. Khrushchev pulls Michael Konar, and throws him onto the ground. Another Soldier throws Pvt. Zuka onto the ground next to Konar. Khrushchev takes out a M9 Pistol and shoots both of them in the leg. Khrushchev walks to Michael Konar. Dimitri Khrushchev: You want freedom. (Points out into the forest.) There it is, you fucks. Khrushchev walks away slowly. The player and Pvt. Zuka then run. Dimitri Khrushchev: Kill them! Make it unfair! They run across the field, bullets passing by them and wounding them. They make it into the forest. Dimitri Khrushchev (Radio): After them! Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Delta Team respond! We need transport 300 meters north of Biochem. Over. Sangheili Marine (Delta-Pilot): Copy that. We'll be 300 meters north of your position. Out. They fight there way 20 meters through the forest. Sangheili Marine (Delta-Pilot): Alpha. We are at the LZ. Sangheili Ranger Regiment is covering us at this moment. This area's a tough hot spot. Over. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Roger! We're almost there! Sangheili Marine (Delta-Pilot): You have 8 minutes to get to the LZ, or were leaving. Over and Out. Choppers move in and drop more Dark Op Soldiers. They fight there way 300 meters of the forest and find the LZ. A Rocket flies past them and hits the Type 71 Assault Phantoms engines. Sangheili Marine 1: Keep them pinned! We'll fix the engine! Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Got it! 'Sangheili 5th Rangers, The player, and Pvt. Zuka must keep them pinned for 5 waves. Each wave has a total of 30 enemies coming from all sides including attack dogs and Juggernauts. Ending Scene Ending Scene is still in gameplay. After they clear out the waves of enemies. They board the Type 71 Assault Phantom. It takes off and flies out of the enemies sights. Scene fades out. Category:Levels